This invention relates to motor vehicle window assemblies and more particularly to a motor vehicle window assembly including a sliding glass pane moveable between open and closed positions.
There are many motor vehicle applications wherein it is desirable to move a glass pane in a sliding fashion between an open and a closed position. For example, the rear window in a pickup type truck may comprise fixed left and right glass panels and a sliding panel adapted to move between an open position behind one of the fixed glass panels and a closed position in which it is positioned between the fixed panels to seal the window opening.
Many arrangements have been proposed to facilitate the sliding movement of the sliding glass pane between its open and closed positions. However, none of the prior art arrangements have had the ability to move the sliding glass pane in its closed position to a position wherein the face of the sliding glass pane is flush with the face of the fixed glass panes.